Shovelhelm
|Source = Franchise}} The Shovelhelm is a Boulder Class dragon introduced in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Its name was revealed in Dragons: Rise of Berk. It also appears in School of Dragons. Official Description Development The Shovelhelm was created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. It was created from the same base that was used for the Snafflefang, Snifflehunch, Thunderclaw, Windgnasher, and two other unknown dragons. Physical Appearance Egg In Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Shovelhelm's egg is light blue with brown stripes. It has four rows of spikes, each run down the egg. The Shovelhelm's egg tapers towards the top. In School of Dragons, the Shovelhelm's egg is blue on the top half and yellow on the bottom half. It has a crystal-like appearance and is asymmetrical. Hatchling to Adult Shovelhelms' colors range from chartreuse to aquamarine with purple to brown stripes. They have large fangs on their lower jaw and possess a frill on the back of their heads. Their tails are paddle-shaped, which might also be used for their building abilities. They possess stubby arms, but they have been seen to rest or even stand on them, making it semi-quadrupedal. The digging chin ledge, the hammer like head and the flat paddle like tail all used for building, this dragons behavior and abilities are most likely based off of beavers. Shovelhelms have a similar appearance to Snafflefangs and Thunderclaws, with their large bodies, strong hind legs and small forelimbs. Shovelhelms have a solid ridged crest on the back of their skulls, and a very long pointed chin. They come in all sorts of colours with splodgy, usually at least 2 different colours. Their tails are fin-like, possibly also used for their building abilities. It has stubby arms, but they have been seen to rest or even on them, making them semi-quadrupedal dragons. Titan Wing Titan Shovelhelms are brown in color, with yellow wings and tail, a blue frill and navy blue wavy stripes along its back and wings. Its nasal horn is also much longer and sharper. In addition, these these Titans developed a row of spines long their backs. Behavior and Personality The Shovelhelm might be very sociable to other dragons because of its unique abilities. It's possible that this dragon might work with or for other dragons, such as the Bewilderbeast for nest building. These dragons are also known to be level-headed and intelligent. They nip the root of the problem, instead of recklessly attacking or charging into action. They like to examine the situation first, then evaluate it and find the best way to solve it. Weaknesses These dragons aren't particularly fast in the air or on the ground. They are very simple and docile, and can have their feelings hurt very easily. Training Coax them with fish. If they are curious, let them help you build something. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon 2 In this film, when Valka first met a dragon rider on a Night Fury, she sent a Shovelhelm, Clawlifter, to grab him from above. Clawlifter grabbed the young boy as the Night Fury plummeted into the icy lake below them. Then, Clawlifter carried him to his mountain, right behind Valka. The boy attempted to train him. After that, it was revealed that the boy was none other than Hiccup—Valka's son. More Shovelhelms were seen in the mountain. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Shovelhelm's name was first revealed in Rise of Berk. Titan Shovelhelms and Clawlifter were also made available in the game. School of Dragons The Shovelhelm also became available in this game. Trivia *The Shovelhelm is the fifth dragon to have its name released after its appearance. The others are the Thunderclaw, Snifflehunch, Windstriker, Thornridge, Threadtail, and Windgnasher. *The head of a Titan Wing Shovelhelm bares somewhat of a resemblance to the head of Styracosaurus albertensis, a species of horned dinosaur. *The Shovelhelm's paddle-shaped tail is similar to a manatee's. *It is possible that this dragons abilities and behavior are based on that of a beaver. Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Boulder Class Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragon species Category:School of Dragons Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:School of Dragons dragon species Category:Movie Dragons